


i just wanna be yours

by morzz



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morzz/pseuds/morzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always like this: the silence, the comfort, the kisses. It's constant. It repeats like some cruel prayer in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> (this is all takes place after the war and they're all back at camp and jason is alive) (let's not talk about the "linchpin" theory okay)

_Secrets I have held in my heart_

_are harder to hide than I thought_

_Maybe I just wanna be yours_

 

 

 

 

Camp Half Blood looks eerie at dawn when the fog's seeping in and the aura is violet-blue. _The place was special,_ Jason couldn't deny that it meant a lot to him. After all that he's been through, he just wants sleep. But he can't, just not yet. There is one last thing he's dreading.

He was going to have to make a decision that very morning. Subconsciously, he already made a decision – he made it months back celebrating Christmas with Piper and Leo, strolling along the lake, making trips to see the city.

He wanted to stay, _or he thought he did._

He just keeps mulling it over his head again and again, thinking of some way it could be made easier, but he knows it won't.

Camp Half Blood looks eerie at dawn when the fog's seeping in and the aura is violet-blue. The place was silent due to the battle-weary soldiers, Greeks and Romans alike. Resting places were comprised. Some stayed in the cabins, others in the medical bay. The rest who could not be with them stayed too in spirit. They hovered around Jason like ghosts.

Jason felt a turn in his stomach. He didn't know how he could've survived this all when better people have died before him. He knew this was survivor's guilt.

His job at Camp Jupiter was always to be the stoic soldier boy, always the leader. His job was to preserve his disposition, so the other campers never knew how disconsolate he was inside, so the other campers kept their morale. But he isn't that child of Rome anymore, not even the praetor.

 

 

 

 

He searches for Piper. Over the months he'd spend with her he knows the one place she goes to hide. Of course, it's because that's where _they_ hide. 

He finds her leaning back a minor tree overlooking the strawberry fields, wrapped around layers of blankets even in the summer breeze. Bruised up and beat, she looks gorgeous as ever. And when she notices Jason, she does not budge. She just let's him sit down and watch the sun with her. They sit in silence for a while.

It's always like this: the silence, the comfort, the kisses. It's constant. It repeats like some cruel prayer in the dark.

She inches closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder. They both stare off the distance. The strawberries gleam bright red against the fog. "I wanted to stay awake for awhile," she starts.

He kisses her head, and catches a sniff of her hair. Ignoring the fact that they both haven't taken a shower since days ago, her smells still lingers the same. It smells like honeysuckle. It smells like that dream on the rooftop, it smells like the stars. It smells exactly like she tastes. And _oh,_ how much he wanted to.

But that wasn't why he came to look for her.

He wanted to hide too.

He wanted so badly for all of this to be over. But all he could do was be caught in the in-between.

"Piper," he says in a hushed voice. The one he uses so many times between dinners, movie marathons, kisses. The one that says _I've been thinking about you quite a lot, (which means I love you)._ "I don't know. I spent my whole life training and fighting, being the soldier, making rational choices– logical ones, honourable ones. But I don't want that anymore," he held his chin up, trying to make his point. He was trying to believe in himself more than he actually did. Jason had that sort of power, it was resolute. _Cogito ergo sum._ He thinks, therefore he is. "I need to start making _my_ choices. But home is here, and Camp Jupiter is waiting, and I don't know where to sleep."

"Oh," Piper recollects. "You know you remind me of my father, Jay. Always kind, always gentle, always quiet. But he was always so sad whenever he thought no one was looking. You're quite like that, you hide in calico."

Jason looked down, and started fiddling with the ground. He thought it was true, what she was saying. But he was at a loss of words.

"I think the only thing that matters is what makes you happy," she continues, "the real question is: what do you want?”

He figured he already had an answer. What would make him happy is a home. A home to contradict everything his old life stood for. He could barely remember his former but he knew from Thalia that their mother wasn’t so right in the head. She treated them like props. Then there was Camp Jupiter. The place he called home for so long. He will always love that place. He worked hard there, that's where he learned his roots. Maybe it was time to grow.

But it was Piper who asked him what he wanted. After all the years he never had a choice, he had one now. It was right in front of his face. It was her touch, her comfort, her kisses, her snarky attitude, the way she blushed, they way she understood him. It was Piper he wanted. It was Piper who he built his walls around. Her laugh was a question he wanted to spend his whole life answering. He loved her, end of.

At that moment, he knew there was only two things he wanted. So he said the most plausible thing he could've thought of, combining both.

"You."

She blushed so profusely she resembled the strawberries. He wanted to save this moment and wanted to put it in his back-pocket and live in it forever. It didn't matter if the world stopped revolving, he wanted her.

She felt warm too– a contrast to everything he stood for - wind and storms. Jason wondered how much energy she converted on to him. How much sparks she felt.

Still blushing, she asked, "What else do you want?"

There could've been a hundred other answers and a hundred other girls and he still only had the guts to say one thing. He didn't even have to think about it again: "You. You know Piper, I'm kind of madly in love with you."

This time she looks him in the eye and kisses him. Deeply, roughly, tenderly. Moments like make him go a little moonstruck. It's dawn and Jason notices that the sky grows a little darker and the clouds start whirling. Only a son of Jupiter could notice. It's as if time is going backwards in that split-second of a kiss. _Honeysuckle,_ Jason thinks, _she tastes like honeysuckle._

When they pull apart, her forehead props on his. She tugs all her blankets, and wraps it around Jason, "Aren't you cold?"

He chuckles. "Yeah, I've just got a lot of my mind. I've changed a lot these past four years. Wow, I can't believe I've known you for four years."

"I asked if you were cold, not for a self reflection." Jason chuckles even more at her expense. It was nice hearing him laugh so freely. They rest their heads against the each other and watch the sunrise. _It was nice to be back,_ Jason thought.

"I love you," Piper whispers, and she turns her head to kiss the scar on his lip. Blankets and sleep; this reminds him of their first quest. The time they slept in the sewers, the time he promised to keep her warm. Jason thought of the moments we kept in his back-pocket. It all came together in the long run. He’s happy. _Everything is alright._

 


End file.
